What Once Was
by NightShadow131
Summary: The spirit detectives go on an easy mission. It ends up going horribly wrong and one of them is fatally wounded. Suicide. Shounen ai, HieiKurama.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any of the characters.  
  
**Warnings**: I was in a _very_ bad mood when I wrote this, just to let you know. Ummm... shounen-ai, Kurama/Hiei. Character death. Suicide.  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. Can't be helped. I'll go back through and fix as much as I can.  
  
_indicates flashback_  
  
_'indicates thoughts'_

* * *

**What Once Was  
  
One-shot**

* * *

Kurama was in his room, holding a gun in his hand, sobbing uncontrollably. He'd been unable to hold back his tears for days now. He just couldn't believe it. His only love had died. "Hiei." He choked out the name, crying even harder. He looked down at the gun in his hands. His mother wasn't home so he thought that it would be the best time to do it.  
  
The kitsune didn't really think that people should kill themselves. It was dishonorable and was an easy way to get out of the things you didn't want to face. He also knew that Hiei would never want him to. He couldn't live his life without Hiei though. They had been together for months, enjoying each other. Sometimes they would just sit in silence, within the other's embrace; it was never an uncomfortable silence though.  
  
_'Why? Why did you have to die?'_ The images of what had happened to Hiei ran through his head, like so many times before. The fire youkai had died on their last mission - a mission that had gone so wrong. It was supposed to be a quick mission: go in, apprehend the criminals, and get out. How wrong that had gone.  
  
The criminals who had killed some ningens for their own purposes, were weak. Koenma only sent them on the mission because everyone else that worked for him were already on a mission. When they had gotten to the criminals they had someone else with them that was stronger and they had greatly underestimated his strength. A big mistake.  
  
_Kurama was already out of the fight, having a large gash on his leg that didn't allow him to move as easily. It was also still bleeding rapidly, even though he tried to stop it. Kuwabara was the first one out, being too blunt in his attack, he had headed straight towards their enemy thinking that he could easily take him out. Their opponent hit him hard and he flew back into a tree; then fell unconscious. Yusuke and Hiei were still fighting.  
  
To the kitsune's horror Hiei was slashed across the abdomen and also thrown into a tree. He cried out in pain and coughed up blood.  
  
As soon as Kurama had seen Hiei hit the tree he forced himself up despite the pain and went to Hiei.  
  
Yusuke, who had tried to get to Hiei was stopped by their opponent so had to fight. Luckily, Kuwabara had regained consciousness so was able to help Yusuke. He quickly rejoined the battle.  
  
Kurama was about to collapse, due to blood loss and the pain. He had to see Hiei. The wound that had been inflicted looked like it was really bad.   
  
He finally reached Hiei so he sat down next to him and checked his pulse, which was very weak. He tore a piece of cloth and tried to stop the bleeding. Hiei gasped in pain. "I-I'm sorry, koi." It took forever for Hiei to finally call Kurama that, being so used to not showing his feelings for years. "I... I guess I won't... be able t-to keep my... promise." Hiei struggled to get out. They had promised each other that they wouldn't leave the other's side, after a near death experience on a different mission.  
  
Kurama started crying. "Iie. Don't think like that. You'll be alright."   
  
He stared into Hiei's crimson eyes. They were filled with pain, but also held love.  
  
The wound that he was so desperately trying to stop bleeding, wouldn't stop. He was getting even more scared. He noticed that Hiei's breathing was a lot more shallow and his pulse was getting weaker.  
  
"Hiei, stay with me, onegai." He pleaded. "Hiei. Come on. Open your eyes." He said when he saw that Hiei had closed them. Hiei managed to open his eyes at his lover's request.  
  
"Kurama!" He heard a shout from Yusuke. They needed his help but he couldn't abandon Hiei; he wouldn't. "Gomen." He whispered.  
  
The kitsune turned his attention back to Hiei. Seeing his eyes closed again caused his panic to rise. "Hiei! I love you! Please don't leave me!"  
  
Hiei once again opened his eyes, it took a lot longer than the other time though. He gasped in pain. "I-I'm s-so... s-sorry." His words were getting farther apart, which frightened Kurama. "I-I... can't."  
  
Kurama leaned forward and kissed Hiei, who weakly kissed back.  
  
He saw how much Hiei was suffering. "I.... I know. I-It's alright." He choked out through his sobs. He didn't want Hiei to go but he really didn't want him to suffer. "I.... I love you so much!"  
  
"Aishiteru." Hiei said weakly; then closed his eyes. Seconds later he went limp and stopped breathing.  
  
Kurama cried harder, but his grief soon turned into anger. Anger towards the one who had killed Hiei.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had managed to stay alive, were still fighting. Kurama's power shot up and he launched himself at the enemy, pulling out his rose whip. He lashed out at his opponent, cutting him all over his body until finally placing a seed into one of the cuts. The seed would grow into a plant that would slowly and painfully kill him from the inside. It also left him immoble so he wasn't able to prevent his death or even try to.   
  
In his rage he forgot all about mercy and went after the criminals that had paid the enemy that he had just killed to do what they said.  
  
"No, please show us mercy." They pathetically begged for their life. Kurama ignored their pleas and instantly killed them with his rose whip.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were too shocked to do anything and just stared. Then realization hit them. "Hiei." They both whispered. They ran to where Hiei was, finding him having no pulse.  
  
Kurama had finished off the criminals and went back over to his lover. They were supposed to just bring them back and not kill them, but it was a little late for that now. In everyone's mind they got what they deserved.  
  
The grief-stricken kitsune sat down next to Hiei and put his head in his lap, stroking his hair.  
  
Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara, trying to signal to him that they should leave him alone. Kuwabara didn't get the hint so Yusuke went over to him and pulled him, muttering, "We should leave him alone, baka." With that they left.  
  
"I'm sorry, koi. I should have been able to protect you." He blamed himself for what happened. Deep down he knew that he couldn't have done anything to prevent it though.  
  
He brought Hiei up close to him, hugging him and cried again.  
  
About two hours later Koenma walked up. "Botan just brought him to spirit world; everything went well." He paused and when Kurama didn't look up or say anything he continued. "She said that Hiei had a messge for you." That got Kurama's attention and he looked up, with a tear-stained face. "His message was, 'I will always love you. Please don't be sad.'"  
  
A small smile came onto Kurama's face. "I'll always love you too, Hiei." He whispered looking at the body in his arms._  
  
After that they had Hiei's funeral. As the days went by it was harder and harder for Kurama to go on. He was sad, even though Hiei told him not to be, he couldn't help it. Woudn't you be sad if your lover had just died?  
  
So there he was, sitting in his room, with no one home, and a gun to his head.  
  
He cocked the gun. "I'm sorry, Hiei." With that he pulled the trigger. The only sound in the house was that of the gun going off and of Kurama hitting the floor. After that the house was dead quiet.  
  
Later that night Shiori came home and found her son on the floor with a pile of blood under his head and a gun next to him. She screamed his name, hoping that it was some kind of sick joke. She ran up to him and checked his pulse, finding that it was no joke.  
  
Shiori cried for a long time before calling the closest person to Kurama that she could get a hold of: Yusuke.  
  
A day later they had another funeral. They put Kurama's body next to Hiei's, everyone had known of their relationship and had excepted it.  
  
Everyone had left, except for Yusuke. He was staring at both Hiei and Kurama's graves, thinking about what had happened.   
  
"I hope you found peace, Kurama." He said knowing how much Hiei's death had affected him. Both the kitsune and fire youkai had been happy together; then the mission had torn them apart.  
  
All because of an "easy" mission.

* * *

Okay, well, that wasn't quite the story I had in mind but.... oh well. I was in a bad mood and decided to write this instead of.... well, yeah, I just wrote this. I hope it wasn't too bad. I didn't really know exactly what I was doin'. I had an idea and all, I just wasn't sure... if that makes any sense. Anywayz.... **plz review**. Don't flame me either plz, if you didn't like it, tell me why and give me a few pointers.. those always help.   
  
Hope it was alright. Ja ne 


End file.
